


(Rickyl) A change of heart

by Chelle_Bulsara



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle_Bulsara/pseuds/Chelle_Bulsara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what you've got untill it's gone and only miss the little things when they're not there. For Rick telling Daryl his true feelings will be the hardest thing since Lori's death. But can he tell him before it's too late or leave it too long and it become too late.</p><p>Mature content</p><p>Please comment </p><p>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiGemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGemma/gifts).



The world used to be a beautiful place. Blue skies, Green Grass and long rivers flowing through a mass Greenland, to the the bluest oceans which part the world.  
One could have described it as an artistic desire, a man made canvas meets the natural beauty of God's own hand. And yet we all took it for granted. We never cared. There's a great saying 'you never know what you've got un till it's gone.  
Now the world is overrun with the dead and the smallest thing we once had has gone, and we miss it more than we could of imagined.  
As the prison gates opened, Rick watched as Daryl rushed off on his bike making another supply run. Did the same thought apply here? he wondered. What if Daryl never came back? Rick thought to himself. How could he live knowing he missed his chance to tell Daryl how he felt. But what if Daryl came back and dismissed Ricks feelings? That would destroy him.  
"Rick." A voice called from behind him. Turning around, he came face to face with Glenn. "Dary's gone on a supply run." He said. Getting up, Rick passed his rifle to Glenn.  
"Take watch." He ordered.  
"You always worry about Daryl." Glenn commented. "He's good Rick. He knows what he's doing and he always comes back." Thinking it over, Rick turned to face away from Glenn.  
"You can never know with the world we live in." Rick replied. "You can be the best there is, but we all die eventually." Climbing down from the watch tower, Rick paused half way. "We've lost too many people." He called up. "I damn sure don't want to loose anyone else." And with that he climbed to the bottom making his way back to the prison.

Two days had passed and still no sign of Daryl, laying in his cell Rick longed to hear the piercing raw of Daryls bike. He'd always hated how loud it was, the walkers were always drawn to the noise. Now he longed the hear it. 'The little things.' He thought.  
"Rick!" A woman suddenly called out. Looking up he spotted Maggie standing by the cell. Sitting up he looked at Maggie, a glimpse of hope in his eyes.  
"Daryls back." She smiled. Sighing with relief, Rick quickly got up to meet Daryl.  
As he stepped outside he spotted Daryl straight away. He wasn't hard to miss. He was covered in dried blood, his bare arms flexing as he carried a rifle over his shoulder. He was sweating from head to toe.  
Ricks heart stopped beating and his breath caught in his mouth. How good he looked. He had to tell him. He had to have him. Just then he felt a hand in his shoulder. Daryl.  
"Earth to Rick." Daryl teased. Snapping out of his thoughts, Rick smiled to the floor.  
"How did it go." Rick asked, trying to act neutral.  
"Fine." Daryl mused. "Would have been here sooner but the damn bike decided to break."  
"I told you, you should take the car."  
"I prefer the bike." Daryl shrugged walking away.  
Rick watched as Daryl made his way to the prison. Just his touch made Rick rise high, it felt good. He could just imagine Daryls hand wrapped around him. Hard and tight.  
Closing his eyes, Rick felt the breeze flow through his hair. 'Yes' he thought. 'I'm going to tell him. Tonight.'


	2. Together

The fire blazed and the sound of Beth's voice filled the night. She had a great voice, and everyone enjoyed listening to her. Daryl had managed to grab some decent food, he'd even hunted a Dear which the group cherished like it was pure gold.  
As Beth continued to sing, Rick watched Daryl through the corner of his eyes. He was gladly tucking into the meat, sucking the juice from his fingers as he went along. Rick couldn't help but smile, his head filling with desirable thoughts.  
The sound of soft clapping snapped Rick out of his thoughts. There was excitable chatter around the fire, nights like these were rare, and it was nice to see everyone smiling.  
"..thank Rick." A voice commented. Looking up, all eyes were on Rick, there was almost a praise amongst them. Smiling, Rick stood up to address the group.  
"We've had a tough few weeks." He began. "We've lost a lot of people and it's been hard. Nights like these are what keep us together. We're all in this together." Rick raised a cup of water to the group.   
"Yeah." Glenn stood up, hugging Rick. "Thank you" he smiled.  
That night, back in the cells the group were starting to settle down. Just then Beth entered Rick's cell.  
"Hey Rick." She smiled. "It was nice, what you said out there. None of us would be here with out you."  
"None of us would be here without each other." Rick replied. Taking Judith, Beth turned to walk back to her Cell.   
"You're good with her." Rick noted  
"She's a precious little miracle."   
As beth left there was a small tap on the wall. Looking up Rick spotted Daryl standing in the door way.   
"Daryl."   
"Can we talk?" Daryl carried a neutral expression, it was always hard to tell what he was thinking. "I've seen you looking, Rick." Rick's heart suddenly stopped.  
"Excuse me?" Acting surprised he sat on his bed.  
"Maybe it's my imagination." Daryl continued. "I ain't sure." Stepping closer Daryl sat on the bed next to Rick. "Something you wanna tell me?"  
Looking at the floor, Rick hesitated. He felt Daryls hand suddenly on his.  
"Rick." With out warning, His lips were suddenly on Ricks. Kissing back harder, Rick felt an electric bolt through his body. Pulling back Rick stared at Daryl who had an odd expression on his face.  
"I gotta go." Daryl suddenly stood up breathless. Unable to speak he watched as Daryl left.  
'What just happened?' He thought laying down on the bed hands over his eyes.   
"What the fuck!" He thought aloud. Closing his eyes, Rick could only imagine how this was going to work out. "Oh fuck." He stressed not wanting to leave his cell again.


	3. No Regrets

The day was hot and the sun was at the highest point in the Sky. Rick found himself at the far end if the prison courtyard watching the walkers who had gathered around the fence during the night.  
Taking out his knife he drove it through the skull of the nearest walker, a young female. Pulling out his knife he quickly dealt with the rest. It was almost therapeutic, although It was scary at times how easy it had become to kill them.  
"Hey." A low voice suddenly came from behind Rick. Turning around, he found Daryl standing at a distance. "We need to talk."  
"Do we?" Rick couldn't control his tone. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. "You regret it?" He couldn't keep the disappointment from his voice.   
Stepping forward, Daryl placed his hand on Rick's shoulder. Staring into Ricks blue eyes, he couldn't help but smile. Before long the two men were face to face. Rick's heart was racing.  
"I never said that." Daryl was on Rick once more, kissing him hard, his tongue searching his mouth. Knotting his fingers through Daryl's hair, Rick kissed back harder, moaning through Daryl's lips. This felt right.  
Pulling Daryl's head back, Rick traced kisses along his strong jaw line and down his neck. Pulling away suddenly, Daryl traced Rick's lips with his thumb.   
"Not here." He breathed. "It's too open, anyone could see." Stepping back, Daryl gave Rick a seductive smile before turning and walking away. Rick could only stand and watch as he left. How had this escalated so fast. It was all so sudden and Rick's mind was in two places.  
Walking up to the fence, Rick glanced out towards the world. What was happening? Smiling to himself, he quickly walked away anticipating what would happen next.  
That night the group sat around the prison cafeteria, eating cold beans. The mood was not so great tonight, perhaps the hot weather had something to do with it. Daryl stood on the opposite side of the table, eating his food, licking his fingers once again. Rick felt a sudden twitch from a deep place.   
"I'm gonna take watch tonight." Daryl suddenly said, watching Rick carefully.  
"Ok sure." He replied absent minded. "Give Glenn a break." He smiled.  
"I don't mind." Glenn argued looking at Rick.  
"You need your rest."  
"I'm fine!" He kept insisting, getting angry now.  
"Listen!" Daryl suddenly shouted. "I'm taking the watch, you got a problem with that?" Getting up, Glenn suddenly walked out of the room.  
"That wasn't right." Maggie shouted at Rick leaving the room after Glenn. Sighing with exasperation Rick leaned back in his chair, mulling it over.  
Daryl came over to rick, giving him the 'can we talk' look. Getting up, he slowly followed Daryl out the door. As they wound through the prison corridors, Rick wondered where they were going. As they passed the cell block, he quickly spoke up.  
"Where are we going?" Without answering Daryl continued to wherever he was taking Rick. They then headed outside, it was dark and the sound of the dead filled the sky.   
Daryl continued towards the watch tower, still not breaking the silence between them. When they reached the tower, he suddenly turned to face Rick.   
"Come." He demanded climbing the ladder. Following slowly Rick felt a twang of excitement fill his body. When he reached the top, he came face to face with Daryl once again.  
"Now." Daryl smiled. "Where were we?"


	4. First Times

Stepping forward, Rick leaned into Daryl, there lips softly touching. Parting his lips slightly, Daryl slipped his tongue into Rick creating a more passionate kiss. In a quick embrace, Rick pulled and knotted his fingers through Daryl's unkempt hair.  
Breathing heavily, Daryl began to remove Rick's top. This was a moment they'd both been waiting for and they sure as hell weren't wasting any time. Removing his own top, Daryl ran his finger down Ricks stomach to the top of his jeans.  
Undoing his jeans, Rick took Daryl's hand and guided into his trousers, making him feel his hard length.  
"Yes." He whispered as Daryl grasped hard, tugging fast. Squeezing harder, Daryl began to kiss Rick again whilst repeating the motion, causing Rick so much pleasure. A wave of adrenaline washed through Rick causing him to moan between kisses.  
After a few minutes Daryl let go, stepping back he pulled down his pants, revealing himself for Rick. He was big and hard, as Rick had expected. His breath hitched in his throat.  
"My turn." Daryl spoke through gritted teeth. Getting on his knees, Rick grabbed Daryl with a firm hand, placing him in his mouth. Daryl placed his hand at the back of Rick's head, pushing him in and out, slowly thrusting his hips.  
"That's it." Daryl cried. "Yes Rick." The sound of Daryl using his name in such a way turned him on even more. He started getting faster, sucking harder. "Fuck!" Daryl breathed. The feeling was intense. With a cry Daryl came fast and loudly with Rick still on him.  
Getting up Rick quickly wiped his mouth. Looking at Daryl he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't warned him.  
"It just happened." Daryl sighed. Tracing Daryl's lips with his thumb, Rick placed it inside his mouth.  
In a flash, Rick took Daryl by the shoulders, Turning him round suddenly. Slowly he bent him over the side by the edge of the watch tower. Placing his hands on the sides, Daryl steadied himself, anticipation and desire burning through his body.  
Pulling down his pants completely, Rick placed his tip by Daryl's lower back, teasing him. Slowly he placed himself inside. Grabbing Daryls hips, he began to push harder, thrusting his hips against him, causing him to moan loudly.  
"Ahh. That's it!" Rick cried. Reaching round he grabbed Daryl from below, he was hard again, and started to tug back and forth. Daryl cried out even louder. "Fuck yes!" Rick cried. Getting fast and harder, Rick could feel Daryl squirm under his hand.  
Rick continued to thrust his length in out out, slowing down in to thrust back in harder each time, causing Daryl to gasp. The pain was only just bearable, it hurt but in a good way.  
Rick's hand and hip motion were in perfect sync causing more pleasure than Daryl could ever have imagined. Using his other hand he grabbed the back of Daryl's hair, pulling hard.  
Daryl couldn't control it anymore and with a loud cry he let go again, the sound of him loudly calling his name made Rick come hard and fast, shouting Daryl's name as he did.  
The two men dropped to the floor, breathing heavily. Looking at Daryl Rick couldn't help but smile, but Daryl was just staring forward. Looking up Rick came to see why Daryl had frozen.  
At the entrance to the watch tower stood Glenn, a look of horror crossing his face.


	5. Revelations

Rick just stared at Glenn. How long had he been standing there? Time seemed to move at a slow, awkward pace as the three men stared at each other.  
"Glenn, please.." Rick began.  
"No!" Glenn shouted startling them both. Pinching the top of his nose, Glenn sighed. "How long?" He asked.  
"Glenn, seriously you need to calm down." Rick was watching Glenn closely. Daryl just sat there, he seemed to be in a very deep thought.  
"I should have known." Glenn smiled, his laugh sarcastic. "I should have known. What the hell, Rick!" He was angry now.   
Quickly putting on his jeans, Rick got up never taking his eyes off of Glenn. Following behind Daryl quickly got himself dressed, while Glenn just carried on staring at them both.  
"This explains a lot. It all makes so much sense now." Glenn quickly turned around to leave.   
"Ain't nothing like this happened before." Daryl suddenly spoke out causing Glenn to pause. Slowly looking over his shoulder, Glenn just shook his head.  
"Lori just died Rick." And with that he was gone, leaving Rick and Daryl alone once again.   
"Fuck!" Rick began pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his hair. "Fuck. Fuck. Damn it."   
Daryl was then next to him all of a sudden, his hand on his shoulder. Rick violently shrugged him off, backing away.  
"No!" He shouted, his voice sharp. Turning away he looked out towards the prison gates, so many thoughts running through his mind all at once.  
"Fine." Daryl argued. "You wanted this Rick. I didn't force you and now what? You're gonna shrug me off like I'm a piece of trash!'"   
Rick carried on staring out, ignoring Daryl. 'What's Carl gonna say?'   
"Damn it, Rick. Screw you." Daryl stormed past Rick making his way down the watch tower. As he reached the bottom, Rick quietly watched as he took off towards the Prison gates. He wanted to call him back, tell him he's sorry, plead with him to understand but he couldn't do it.   
As he carried on watching, Daryl quickly made an exit, the sound of that damn loud bike disappearing into the distance. Standing there alone, Rick couldn't help but worry, clearing all thoughts of Daryl from his mind, he wondered if Glenn would tell the group. How would they react?  
Sitting down on the cold floor, Rick went deeper into his thoughts. 'Lori just died, Rick.' Glenn's words kept repeating inside his head. 'Lori just died.'   
In a rage, Rick suddenly jumped up, his head spinning. Taking his pistol which had fallen to the floor, Rick quickly climbed down from the watch tower. In a blind panic, he headed straight towards the prison with nothing but Glenn on his mind. There was no way he could let the group find out, no matter what.


	6. Speak No Evil

Rick opened the doors slowly, entering the prison quietly not wanting cause alarm. It was silent inside, perhaps they were all sleeping. Making his way through the prison halls, Rick searched for Glenn. He had to settle this with him.  
Stepping into the cafeteria he found Glenn sitting alone on the corner table. Taking a deep breath he quickly walked up to him. Glenn's back was turned to Rick making him unaware of his presence. Suddenly he felt something press against his back.  
"Don't move." Rick's voice was stern as he held his gun in place. "We gotta talk."   
Taking a deep breath, Glenn turned to face Rick. Pressing the gun harder into his back, Rick forced Glenn to face forward again.  
"Come on Rick." He began. "This is madness." Ignoring him, Rick continued to press the gun into him.  
"We're going out on a run." Rick's voice was low. "Need last minute supplies."  
"At this hour?" Glenn was hesitant. What was Rick thinking!   
"I wasn't asking." Standing up he gently pulled Glenn up with him. "We ain't got time to waste, so lets go."  
Glenn headed out of the cafeteria with Rick following. As they wound through the tunnels the men stayed silent, the atmosphere growing awkward between them. Glenn new that Rick wouldn't hurt him but he took it up on himself to do as Rick said.  
As they exited the prison they remained silent, Rick hated treating Glenn like this, after all it was Glenn who saved his life back in Atlanta. Heading over to the cars they quickly sat inside, Rick driving.  
"Where we going?" Glenn asked. He knew what Rick was doing. Ever since he had caught Rick and Daryl his mind had been racing. What the hell was he supposed to think. How was he supposed to react. He didn't want to be around the men after his experience.  
"Where's Daryl?" Glenn was getting impatient now. He could just tell Rick he wasn't gonna say anything to the group but he didn't want to make it that easy for him.   
The engine roared to life, the car slowly driving forward. As they got to the gates Rick gestured for Glenn to open them. The night was dark and be didn't like the idea of leaving the prison. Exiting the car, Glenn quickly ran to open the gates.   
As the car drove through, Glenn thought about whether to close the gates behind Rick and head straight back to the prison. Deciding against the idea, he quickly stepped outside closing the gates behind him. Getting into the car, the men quickly sped off away from the prison.   
The drive was long and silent and Glenn couldn't help but wonder where they were going. As the drive continued the sun began to rise in the sky. Pulling up onto an old car park, Glenn recognised the store they were at.  
Getting out the car, Rick walked around to the passenger door. Opening it he pulled Glenn out guiding him to the nearest store. Opening the door they entered quietly checking to make sure the coast was clear. Deciding it was safe, Rick closed the door behind them before pushing Glenn up against the nearest shelf.  
Taking out his gun, he harshly pushed it into Glenn's stomach, causing him to wince. Rick wasn't playing, the dangerous look in his eyes made Glenn nervous. Perhaps he was capable of harming him, it was hard to tell.  
"Now." Rick started, his tone serious. "You and I need a little talk."  
"Please Rick." Glenn tried to plea with the madman.  
"No!" Rick shouted. Lowering his voice he continued, "what you saw today, in the watch tower? I can't have you repeating that. My son, Carl.. he can't find out."  
"I wont say anything, Rick." Glenn argued trying to push Rick off. Rick suddenly pushed his forearm against Glenn's neck, holding him back firmly.   
"I wont hurt you Glenn, i just need you to understand." Out of no where Rick suddenly felt something grab the back of his shirt. Before he had time to react he was on the floor, his head spinning.  
"I believe he said he ain't gonna spill sheriff." An angry voice warned. Looking up Rick spotted a familiar face staring down at him.   
"Daryl?" He smiled. "Where the hell did you run off too?" He couldn't hide his relief at seeing him standing there.  
Turning to Glenn, Daryl held him against the shelves.   
"What you saw, ain't nothing like that happened before. I need you to leave so i can deal with Rick here." Letting Glenn go, Daryl reached down taking the car keys from Rick. "I'd keep quiet Glenn. Take these keys and head back to the prison."   
"What am i supposed to say to the others?" Glenn argued, snatching the keys.  
"Shut up before i change my mind." Daryl was pissed but not at Glenn. Taking a pistol from Daryl, Glenn quickly made his way outside, this had been one hell of a fucked up night.  
As Glenn left, Daryl waited for the sound of the car to disappear into the distance. When he was sure Glenn had gone he quickly turned to face Rick who was still on the floor.  
"Damn it Rick you are one crazy son of a bitch." Dragging Rick up from the floor, he forced him against the wall, his hand held firmly around his neck.  
"Now." He said, his expression stern. "What am i going to do with you?"


	7. When the going gets rough

Looking at Daryl, Rick couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. What was he planning? Slowly sliding himself up the wall, he came face to face with him, their noses almost touching.   
Rick could feel the warmth of Daryl's sweet breath on his lips, causing a dark feeling deep in his groin. Leaning forward he pushed his lips on Daryl's kissing him softly, he then pushed back suddenly, waiting for Daryl's reaction. Daryl quickly stepped back.  
"I don't think so." His expression was still stern, his eyes never moving from Rick.   
"Please." Rick begged. "Daryl. I just.." pausing he turned his eyes to the floor. His urge for Daryl was growing stronger by the second. "After the way you treated me back at the prison! The way you treated Glenn. Ain't no one gettin' away with that shit." He was angry now, his whole body tense.  
Slowly approaching him, Rick placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder. In a quick response, Daryl grabbed him by the arm throwing him to the floor.   
"You ain't listening." Standing over Rick, he bent down beside him. "You ain't gonna get away with it that easily." Bringing his face down further, he forced his mouth onto Rick's, biting down hard onto his lower lip drawing blood.  
Whimpering in response, Rick pushed back deepening the kiss. Pulling back, Daryl stood up with Rick quickly following his league.   
"Damn it, Daryl." Rick was breathless. Wiping blood from his mouth he stepped closer to Daryl, grabbing the back of his head.  
"No Rick." Daryl shouted throwing him against the shelves, causing them to collapse to the floor. "It ain't gonna work like that!" He continued, his voice dominant. "I'm in charge here!"   
Bending down Daryl picked up a bottle that had rolled by his feet. Smiling he threw to Rick who was still in a Heep on top of the shelves. Focusing his spinning head, Rick quickly read the label on the bottle.  
"Seriously." He smiled looking up at Daryl whos face carried an amused grin. "Lube." He felt his face burning. Sitting up he winced as sharp pains went shooting through his body, Daryl was stronger than he looked.   
Before Rick had time to think, Daryl was on his lap grabbing the small bottle.   
"We'll save this for later." He smiled placing it in his back pocket. In a swift movement he ripped open Ricks shirt, revealing his bare chest. Removing the rest of the shirt, he through it to one side before removing his own shirt. A dark feeling ran through Daryl making him hard and wet.  
Rick's breath hitched in his throat as his hard length rubbed against Daryl's through their jeans. Grabbing Rick by the throat, Daryl slipped his tongue inside his mouth causing him to moan loudly. Pulling down his zip, Daryl grabbed Ricks hand guiding it into his pants.   
Firmly holding Daryl's hard length, Rick starting pulling him back, his thumb rolling around the tip. Picking up his pace he tugged harder, Daryl moaned loudly the sound making Rick tense.   
"Like that." Daryl breathed using his hand to guide him as he tugged, pulling faster his movements sharp.  
Rick felt Daryl's body tense, he knew was getting close. Daryl's breath was harsh as he breathed heavily through gritted teeth.   
"I can't hold it." He called out, the sound of his voice causing Rick to squeeze harder. With a cry Daryl let go loudly, spilling over Ricks hand and onto his jeans.  
"Damn." Rick grinned. "I'm gonna have to remove these now." Sliding himself from under Daryl, he quickly picked himself up off the shelves. As he stood there in front of Daryl he slowly took his belt off teasing him. Undoing his zip, Rick pulled down his jeans, then his pants revealing his hard self to Daryl.  
Slowly he began to play with himself, moaning seductively never taking his eyes off Daryl. In the strong heat of the moment Daryl pushed himself up, launching at Rick taking him by surprise.  
"No Rick. No." Daryl's eyes were full of wanting. Grabbing him by the shoulder, Daryl forced Rick back towards an old counter. Pushing him up against it he leaned over by Ricks ear, his breath hot.  
"I'm in control here, Sheriff." He breathed his voice full of sweet promise.


End file.
